My Kurt
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: Set after 3x05. Rachel wakes up expecting to see Finn, but instead wakes up in the arms of Kurt in an alternate universe. She's scared that she's never going to be with Finn again. But she's even more scared that if the oppertunity arises she won't want to return. Hummelberry A/U romance


Rachel's POV

My eyes fluttered open. A warm arm was wrapped around me; holding me to a sculpted body. I sighed happily and turned around expecting to see Finn, instead I saw Kurt. We were in the exact same position Finn and I fell asleep in. How did this happen? Was I sucked into an alternate universe, or was I dreaming? Either way I snuggled into him. Yes to answer the obvious question you're probably wondering I do have a crush on Kurt. When I told him I wanted to be his boyfriend a few weeks ago I wasn't joking. And if I was stuck in some weird universe there was no one I'd rather be with. But I was scared what if I never made it home? What if I never was with Finn again? But what scared me the most was did I even want to?

Bright blue eyes began to open, "Morning Babe," he said swooping down to kiss me. His lips were soft and warm and tasted like, well it's hard to describe. It was everything that made Kurt, well, Kurt and it was oh so good. I began to kiss him back wrapping my arms around his neck. _I could get used to this_.

"Morning," I replied slightly out of breath. My hands traveled down his sculpted chest, memorizing every curve.

He chuckled "As much as I would love to stay here and make sweet love to you all day we have some shopping to do."

I rolled my eyes _same old Kurt._

"For what exactly?" I asked holding onto his neck again, giggling as he tried to pull away.

"Clothes for you. My first lady can't wander the halls in those clothes you have." He made a few more attempts to pull away but I held on.

"Kiss me." I said.  
"As my love wishes," he said in his Romeo voice. He kissed me softly and I breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently I didn't add my name to the ballot here to make him mad at me. It was a good thing too because I really regretted doing that in the first place, Kurt was right I was a crappy best friend. Without my consent tears began to flow down my cheeks.

"Baby... Baby what is it?" Kurt sounded concerned as he wiped my tears.

"Nothing...just...a bad dream." I managed to say between sniffles. I wasn't going to tell him I came from another dimension! He'd think I'd lost my mind.

"Tell me about it."

I told him what happened that day word for word, movement by movement. "Then you just walked away and I felt so alone." I began crying again, the wound was still fresh; it _was_ only a week ago.

"Honey, I will never leave you like that. Even if I _was_ angry at you I would always find a way to forgive you. I love you." he kissed me deeply.

"I love you too." I said wiping my eyes.

He smiled, "Now how does a nice hot bubble bath sound?"

"Absolutely perfect!"

His lips caressed mine for a second, "Wait here I'll be back in a minute."

With a contented sigh I relaxed back into the pillow. Who knew the stress of being stuck in an alternate universe could be so exhausting? Well at least I was with Kurt here and not somebody weird, like one of Finn's jock friends. I knew everything about Kurt, I trusted him, and I could be with him. Well at least until I figured out how to get home. _You want to stay. You can never be with Kurt in your world. Here he love's you; want's to be with you. You love him; Finn will never give you what Kurt can here. _I shook my head to silence the voice, though on some level I knew it was right. I had dreamed of this for so many nights, now I was here this was my chance to live the life my heart truly wanted. But I had to go home. I didn't belong here.

"Babe, c'mon it's ready." Kurt picked me up, breaking my train of thought.

"Kurt I can walk you know," I teased.

"I know I just figured you'd be a little sore after last night."

_Oh how sweet. Finn would have never done that. __**Shut up!**__'_

Kurt slowly lowered me into the water. I sighed as I felt all my frigid muscles start to relax. The hot water and the chamomile scented bubbles were very calming. He settled in behind me and pulled me to him, I could barely hear him, but he was humming "One Hand, One Heart." my head lulled on his shoulder, "Not even death will part us now." I sang.

"That's right my love," he said, "Nothing will ever part us." His wet fingers began to stroke my hair with soft gentle movements. I allowed myself to be petted, it was relaxing me.

An hour later we sat in his kitchen eating a late breakfast of oatmeal, strawberries and coffee. One thing I always admired about Kurt is his cooking skills. My dads and I are devoted to take out so I never learned how. If Kurt and I ever get married he is doing all the cooking. _Oh there I go again! _

"Ready to go shopping?" he asked with the gleam in his eye he only used when shopping came up.

I groaned, "I guess."

He laughed and kissed me.

Minutes later we were off, him to shop, me to explore this new world I was in and would soon call home.


End file.
